Krista's battle
by Rowen Knightstar
Summary: This is a fight scene for a ronin warrior group im in : enjoy Kristaocfight


Note: I do not own Ronin warriors, i just use them like everyone else for fun and adventure. This is a fight scene and reactions from out Ronin warrior group.

Krista swiftly made her way through the corridors, when she smelled a  
scent she had not encountered for a long time…

Pushing the doors to the Throne room open she saw A man sitting on  
the Throne…

"Ah my First Opponent…how good of you to find me….and how bad for  
you, you have done so…." The man replied standing up and drawing his  
sword. "I am Shu'ashu. I am Head General of His Lordships Armies and  
Fleets.

Krista heard his name and froze in her steps. Shu' ashu… had her time  
for revenge finally come?... Tightening her grip on her sword, she  
glared up at him. Some head general if you're "Lord" only sent you with  
four men…. I see he still hates you …Half breed…" Krista replied out.

"Wha..What did you say you wretched woman….." Shu'ashu was a bit  
taken back…She knows me??? "Chen'oa?...oh……this will be a bit of fun…  
The kitty wants to play…."

Kale followed Krista's scent, and the scent of Runon's man, toward the throne room. His path was block by Kayura.

"Let me past," he ordered.

She smiled tiredly at him. "No, Kale," she said. "This is Krista's battle. We cannot interfere."

"But...but..." Kale stammered, momentarily looking like a child.

Kayura smiled and settled herself down, sitting so she blocked the entranced to the old throne room. "No, Kale. I forbid any of my warriors or any of the guests to enter here until the battle is over."

Kale tried to form a coherent sentence then grunted and began to pace.

"Ah …your friends seem anxious to join our battle…to know what has transpired between us…."Shu'ashu replied out stretching his arms as a iridescence mist filled the room.

Krista glared at Shu'ashu as the mist surrounded them…"Don't…..try your mind trick on me they wont work…"

Shu'ashu simply smirked…."I will have a straight battle with you ..however…"

(A young woman was thrown to the floor in the corner of the room in full view of the others, by a younger looking Shu'ashu)

_She hit the ground with a hard thud. _

"_Traitorous whelp" the man replied tying the girl to a ring in the wall her bare body exposed to the air. Smiling a disturbing smile, the man uncoiled a barbed whip. "This will teach you to follow traitors…"he replied cracking the whip across her back drawing blood thru the long gash._

"_MY FATHER IS NOT A TRAITOR!" The girl yelled back defiantly as she struggled to stand. Another crack followed this time it fell across her rear as she fell back to her knees._

"_A Traitor he is, and now I, Shu'ashu is the new second-in-command." The younger Shu'ashu boasted gleefully._

"_Like Runon, would make an incompetent half-breed like you, second-in-command." She replied again struggling to stand._

_CRACKCRACK CRACK_

_The girl slumped to her knee trying to hold back the tears…_

"_I was the one that spied on your Father, I was the one whom reported his activities to Lord Runon, and …." He replied leaning a bit closer to her a cruel smile spread across his face as he reached into a burlap sack and held her father's head right in front of her face so she could he his final expression. "I was the one that got to carry out Elin'du's sentence …Oh...I'm sorry, you didn't even get to say your good-byes did you….I'll give you a moment…" he replied then tossing the head into a corner. "Oops moment's gone…" He replied snidely._

_Krista instantly became furious and used her shoulder to hit him hard. "One of these days I swear I will kill you…"Krista replied pulling against the chains. _

Sekhmet held her gently, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I want  
to be out there too, but Jon needs you here," he said gently. "I  
have no doubt you'll get your chance to fight soon enough. We just  
stole back two of Runon's trophies' and he does still want us dead."

He continued to hold her, then grew pale as he saw the images flash  
in front of his eyes. As they faded he hissed darkly, looking like  
he was ready to go rip the young man's throat out. "How dare he…."

Sakura tensed as the images rolled through her head. She was pale  
and trembling. Squeezing her eyes shut she clung to Sage, hoping it  
would go away soon.

Dais felt the images and let them happen but he shielded Leon's mind  
from it. "And to think I use to be like him," he grunted, feeling  
disgusted at his own past.

Kayura smiled at the others who had come through, still keeping her  
body between the door and them.

Kale continued to pace, looking beyond cross.

As the images started Kayura closed her eyes, using her power to  
ensure that no one would get past her.

Kale grew still in his pacing at the images…when they were over his  
eyes were dark and the shadows of the hall darkened. "Bastard!" He  
lunged for the door. Kayura's shield threw him back against the  
other wall, but he jumped to his feet, lunging again and again but  
each time he was thrown back.

"And Here we are…" Shu'ashu replied as he smirked before charging her, slashing towards her chest.

Krista easily evaded the swing and delivered a hit to his face with her free arm.

Shu'ahu grunted a bit and looked over her toward the others…"Oooo….definitely struck up some anger with that one…..hmmm…which one should I pick next little kitten….." He replied charging her and brought his fist right into her stomach.

Krista grunted a bit and resisted the urge to double over and throw up. "Did that hurt little Traitor?.." He replied as drew back his fist to slug her in the face. Krista reached up and grabbed it using the momentum to throw him. Once he was in the air, she quick used the time to close the distance and slash at him with her sword.

Shu'ashu quickly evaded the attack by sliding backwards and then lunged forward attempting to slug her jaw. Krista saw the attack coming and quickly step sideways with a spin and brought down her sword on his arm severing it just below the elbow.

"You Fucking Whore!" Shu'ashu screamed out loud dropping his sword to hold the wound. Krista simply smirked coldly and held out her hand to close the wound. "Now pick your sword up …I'm not done with you yet…"she replied coldly…

"Just who do you think your saving fighting against us….you couldn't even protect that girl we took from you…" The men definitely took their time with her…..You remember that "special treatment"…" Shu'ashu replied spitting as another image appeared.

_A young Krista was bound to a large table in a spread-eagle position, where at least ten nude or partially nude men were standing around her._

"_I can't believe we can do what ever we wish to General Elin'du's daughter!!!" One of the men could be heard saying before entering her._

_Time after time each of the men took their turn violating and degrading her ever so violently until she just lied there emotionless…_

Sakura was trembling against Sage, terrified. She felt fresh images start to form...but they were dull and out of focuse.

Asri reached out, though she was weak. It's all right Sage, She said softly. Sakura trusts you to protect her, knows you hold her so safe. Let your love be your light and let it wrap around her like a blanket. Phinaeus and I will guide it to block the images.

Dais reached a hand up and smoothed her hair, blocking the images. "It's okay. You're safe here," he whispered to her as he let her do what she could for Leon. Dais refused to let the anger he was now feeling enter his voice, face, or touch at all. He had two young innocents he had to tend to right now. He'd vent later.

Sekhmet heard the words...saw what he saw and stood, carefully setting Rai in the chair. He began to pace eyes dark, blood thirsty as he paced. That man...that man had not only let Krista be attacked like that...but he'd had them do it to Sakura too! He wanted blood, he wanted to kill that man!

Kayura grew saddened at the images and lowered her head, wanting to help yet knowing this was Krista's fight.

Kale's face grew ghostly pale at first...then grew dark, dark red. HIs eyes looked nearly black as shadows began to attack the walls, even though he knew Kayura's power wouldn't let him in. He slammed his fists into the wall until his knuckles were bloodied from his rage. He howled in fury, in pain, before all but collapsing to his knees, tears falling. He hadn't been able to protect either of them - the woman he loved or the girl he saw as a daughter. He'd let them suffer the worst pain for a woman...Kale barely felt the tears escaping.

Krista wasted no words as she swiftly moved past the image and went on to attack Shu'ashu with strike after strike.

Shu'ashu growled dangerously as he was forced to go on the defensive. "You're not even a woman anymore just some bloodthirsty escaped lab experiment. That comment seemed to catch her attention as he quickly swept low and swept her feet out from under her.

As she began to fall, she twisted her body like a cat would and brought her sword down across his leg severing his right leg just above the knee…again using her powers to prevent him from bleeding out...

Shu'ashu cursed to the skies once more and then glared at her. "OH YES….YOU TRULY ARE A CURSED ONE…YOU AND YOUR BITCH MOTHER….LORD RUNON HAS BOTH THEIR HEADS ON DISPLAY AND NOW ONLY NEEDS YOURS TO COMPLETE THE SET!!!" Shu'ashu shouted out towards her. "A CONSTANT REMINDER OF WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT CROSS HIS POWER AND MIGHT."

_Another image appeared where there was an older woman whom bore a striking resemblance to Krista….men were leading the bound woman to a chopping block, where she was made to kneel and then another heavier set man walked up and raised a large axe and swung down wards…but the head was not cleanly severed…Then man then grabbed her mothers head and twisted and pulled until it was finally torn from the body. "Let this be a lesson to all those under my rule…rise up against me and this shall be your fate…" A charismatic man dressed in armor and robe was seen saying…."My lord what shall I do with the body…" "Toss it in to the nothingness"_

Krista walked up to him and lifted him up by his collar. "Go back to your lord, and tell him I'll be there to settle this soon…" She replied dropping him to the floor and turned to walk away…

Shu'ashu grunted as he hit the floor and watched her start to walk away. Slowly beginning to growl as he realized at what she was doing. SHE IS NOT GONNA LEAVE ME AS A CRIPPLE!!!!! He thought to himself as he used his telekinetic power to lift his sword and stabbed her as she was about to turn impaling her in the shoulder.

With an unseen fury she tore the blade from her shoulder and finished her turn and lopped his head from his shoulders…

Turning back to face the others her eyes fluttered "Kale…." She muttered and collapsed.

Sekhmet noticed her leaving but did nothing, he knew she was in the same frame of mind that he was - a dangerous, dark place.

Asri smiled at him in his mind. Their destiny is great; it is we who are honored. The fight is almost over. Might I suggest...the two of you taking a rest?

Dais smiled, watching her, refusing to let what he'd seen effect him. He'd break down later. He'd vent on a dummy or a tree...but not now.

Kale felt his tears stop as he heard his name. He looked to Kayura.

"It is done," the woman said as she rose. "Pupu, come, we shall prepare a room for our guests and then I have preparations for funerals to arrange."

Kale darted for the door, hurrying in. He reached Krista and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered to her, holding her tightly. "So very proud."


End file.
